Bad Lover Liar
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Por que aun siendo la diosa del amor y la belleza Afrodita realmente no entendía algunas cosas.


Bad Lover Liar

Por que aun siendo la diosa del amor y la belleza Afrodita realmente no entendía algunas cosas.

/—/—/

A ella nunca le había molesta que Ares mirara a otras mujeres, ella no haría nunca un gran drama por eso, no como Hera.

Y es que Hera a veces era imposible, sobre todo con la más fabulosa diosa del amor ¿Y que si Zeus le era infiel? a veces de eso se trataba el amor, de correr riesgos y cometer locuras, aunque claro que Hera nunca ponía atención a las palabras del amor, su única preocupación era aparentar tener la familia más perfecta de todas, lamentablemente nadie le había dicho aún que todo el mundo sabia la patosa familia que fingían ser; hijos aquí, muertes allá. Todo una novela.

Pero aun con todo el dramita que se montaba Hera, Afrodita la entendía. Que el amor de su vida no la viera de la misma manera debía de ser _horrible,_ aunque entenderla no significaba que cada que veía a Zeus cometer un amorío no iba a burlarse de ella.

Otra cosa que la diferenciaba de la reina de los cielos era que a ella nunca le habían importado los hijos de los otros dioses, que tuvieran los hijos que quisieran, enserio, no le importaba, algunos niños eran muy monos y ella bien podría divertirse con ellos.

Y más aún, a ella no le importaba que otros dioses cayeran enamorados. _En absoluto_.

Eso era lo que se repetía cada vez que su mirada se posaba en algún miembro de su familia que esbozaba una sonrisa y suspiraba de amor por algún mortal. _No importaba_ , pero, a veces se preguntaba como diablos los mortales podían tener gustos tan espantosos.

" _El amor es ciego_ ", eso es lo que suelen decir los mortales, pero por el estigio que ella veía a sus hijos y podía jurar que los pequeños diablillos veían perfectamente bien al igual que ella.

Entendía como los mortales podían caer enamorados de alguien como Apolo o Hermes, bien parecidos, encantadores, bromistas y eran como si un rayo de sol o una refrescante brisa pasaran, lo cual era literalmente cierto. O como una que otra loca se volvía objetivo de alguien como Zeus, enserio; señor amo de los cielos que puede hacer cualquier buen regalo y con una personalidad realmente electrizante. ¿Cómo rechazarle?

Los otros dioses y diosas también tenían lo suyo, pero que el estigio la pateara, después de eras aun no entendía como alguien se podría enamorar de alguien como _Hefestos._

Es decir, era Hefestos. Bien sí, era de los más inteligentes de los dioses y podría fabricar cosas verdaderamente increíbles, pero tenia una pésima personalidad y aún peor una fea apariencia. Con esas dos cosas habían sido suficientes para que Afrodita quisiera pegar el grito en el cielo cuando la habían obligado a casarse con él.

Pero no era solo que Hefestos le pareciera desagradable, era que verdaderamente le _detestaba_.

Con esos hombros anchos y chuecos, esa nariz torcida, su pierna ortopédica, todo peludo y apestoso. Cada que Afrodita lo veía quería huir o aventarle algún perfume francés. Normalmente optaba por coquetear con Ares frente a su nariz.

Ella era la diosa del amor sí, pero también de la belleza. Y ambas cosas eran _crueles._

Afrodita volvía a repetirse que ella _no_ era como Hera, pero maldita sea que sentía desprecio cada que Hefestos se enamoraba y un chiquillo suyo nacía. Cuando esto pasaba podía sentir un nudo al principio de su estomago mientras su cara ardía de ira. Simplemente _no_ entendía, como alguien podría siquiera enamorarse del abominable Hefestos, no tenia ningún sentido. Podía entender si era una broma o una maldición. Pero incluso si cupido había disparado sus flechas a lo estúpido, a Afrodita no terminaba de gustarle que el dios herrero fuera tocado por el amor romántico. Era como tener una conexión con él. _Horrible._

Afrodita no podía entender el amor romántico que algunas personas llegaban a desarrollar hacia el dios de las forjas pero ella no diría nada por que a ella _no_ le importaba.

Y eso era lo que ella se repetiría cada vez que viera al que fue su marido mientras tenia alguna cita; que n _o entendía_ y que _no le importaba._

* * *

 _yoooo un pequeño drabble de la diosa del amor, inspirada en la canción bad liar de Selena Gómez, realmente lo escribí pensando en que a Afrodita detesta a Hefestos pero aún así debe de calar hondo que tu ex al que tu puedes considerar un perdedor sea la persona de ensueño para muchas personas ¿no?_


End file.
